


Narcisismo

by kasomicu



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la buena noche que había tenido Tom sucesos extraños comenzaron a pasarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcisismo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las personas reales, no busco lucrar con esto ni ofender a nadie.
> 
> ¡Hola! Esta historia es una de esas ideas raras que se me vienen a la mente y quiero leerlas, pero al buscarlas me doy con la noticia de que no existen entonces las escribo. Pongo que es crossover porque empleo los personajes de Marvel (Thor y Loki adaptados), sí, sí, esos, y no los originales, ¿se imaginan si la mitología tuviera dueño? Pfff, en fin. Ah, y uso también a Tom Hiddleston y Chris Hemsworth :'3. Espero les guste. El Tomki es el pairing: Loki/Tom. Guerra avisada no mata gente.

Tom jugueteó con las llaves, con una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios. Regresaba de un encuentro con Chris, habían tomado unas cervezas y luego se fueron a una de las propiedades de éste. Sabían que debían ser cautelosos, en especial porque Elsa comenzaba a sospechar, claro, que la mujer de su amigo/amante no pensaba que su esposo tenía un tórrido romance con otro hombre.

Pero no solo era eso, no podían resumirlo a algo tan simple, o ponerlo en palabras burdas, pensó mientras se acariciaba el cuello, sintiéndolo aún sensible por los besos y mordidas que había recibido. Ellos no habían buscado tener un affair, eran amigos y estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo, en algún momento ambos sintieron la urgencia de escaparse del mundo, de sus vidas públicas, de familia, de su identidad y compartir una existencia distinta, donde podían ser ellos mismos, el algún punto de su existencia por diferentes motivos habían perdido esa libertad, pero cuando estaban juntos podían volver a tenerla y Tom adoraba esa sensación.

Se dirigió al baño y mojó su rostro, la sonrisa seguía bailoteando en sus labios, y sus ojos brillaban iluminándolo. De pronto su reflejo comenzó a cambiar, su cabello creció y se oscureció, volviéndose liso, su mirada se endureció y perdió la sonrisa, sus ojos cambiaron de color y su ropa era distinta. No era él, no era su reflejo, era...

—Loki. —Tom no creía lo que veían sus ojos, ¿había tomado tanto como para alucinar? No era posible, recordaba claramente lo que había pasado luego. Parpadeó consecutivas veces y se talló los ojos, pero el reflejo de Loki seguía ahí y podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en esos ojos verdes.

—Más respeto, midgardiano, "Dios del engaño" para ti —respondió Loki con voz solemne, y haciendo un gesto de desprecio al pronunciar 'midgardiano'.

Tom pensó que lo mejor era ir a su cuarto si es que ya veía personajes suyos pululeando por su casa, frunció el ceño pensando que pronto aparecería un Príncipe Henry V por ahí, se iba yendo del baño y el reflejo se desprendió del espejo, materializándose frente a él.

—Al parecer no quieres acceder a mostrar respeto frente a alguien superior a ti, midgardiano. ¡Arrodíllate! —ordenó, haciendo que su cetro chocase contra el suelo. Tom avanzó como si nada, pensando que quizá era estrés y que traspasaría a su alucinación; sin embargo, una fuerza intangible lo atrajo al piso con fuerza, posó sus palmas para que su rostro no impactase contra el suelo.

Loki se acercó y lo sujetó por la barbilla.

—No eres una alucinación producto de mi estrés —afirmó Tom empalideciendo. Una sonrisa ladina se instaló en los labios de Loki.

—Ahora nos vamos comprendiendo, midgardiano. En fin, mi interés al venir aquí era arreglar un asunto que me fue imposible pasar por alto —mencionó Loki, soltándolo y deshaciendo su hechizo. Tom de la impresión seguía arrodillado frente al dios, el cual le ofreció una sonrisa que de santa no tenía nada—. Estás libre, pero veo que te gusta estar allí —acotó, y Tom se percató que estaba a la altura de su entrepierna, por lo que torpemente se levantó, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—No entiendo cómo es que estás aquí, como es que siquiera existes, tú eres yo, un personaje de una película, un ser mitológico, es... incoherente, ilógico. Dios, me he vuelto un demente —se lamentó Tom, tapándose la boca. Loki arqueó una ceja.

—¿Dudas de mi existencia, midgardiano?

—¡Y deja de decirme así! Si vas a ser una alucinación, por lo menos llámame por mi nombre, soy Tom —soltó exasperado.

—Tienes mucha valentía para osar a hablarme así, pero créeme, la valentía no sirve de nada conmigo, sino díselo a mi hermano —refutó Loki—. De todas formas, a lo que vine, antes de que me interrumpieras y siguieras diciendo que soy una alucinación, que no te preocupes, verás qué tan real soy en verdad, te quería decir que sé que estás copulando con quien interpreta a mi hermano en aquellas... ¿cómo las llaman? No sé, es una forma de arte suya donde reproducen imágenes... —Loki hizo un ademán con su mano restándole importancia.

—Películas —dijo el actor.

—Lo que sea, no puedes encamarte precisamente con él, debes elegir a otro, o a otra. Me dejarías en vergüenza en Midgard si es se enterasen, y por más que sean inferiores no pueden verme en menos.

—¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?

—Pues porque en su sociedad está mal visto que dos hermanos se acuesten, ¿cierto? Ah, y otra cosa. Eres demasiado afable con el resto, eso demuestra debilidad, debes saber que el resto debe servirte, no tú a ellos, andas ridiculizándote en el gentío haciendo pueriles imitaciones de reptiles terrestres extintos. Debes comportarte como el gran dios al que representas, es decir, como yo —sonrió de nuevo, y Tom lo observó, tan espigado, altivo, arrogante, y perturbadoramente igual a él.

—Primero, no tengo idea de cómo hayas sabido lo que tengo con Chris... bueno, haces magia o lo que sea, cierto, pero eso es algo mío y de Chris, no te incumbe, ni al resto, tampoco es que lo andemos diciendo por todos lados debido a que él tiene esposa y una hija. Segundo, no puedes darme órdenes, por más dios de lo que sea que seas esta es mi vida y la vivo como quiera —lo afrontó Tom, a pesar de que sabía que era tal vez muy arriesgado enfrentarse a un dios siendo tan solo un mortal. Loki se carcajeó.

—Eres muy gracioso, pero insisto, la valentía no es algo que funcione conmigo, querido midgardiano Thomas, ¿así era, no? —preguntó sin importarle la respuesta en realidad—. Pero seré justo en esta ocasión, porque pienso que, a pesar de tus falencias, tienes muchas cualidades que otro midgardiano no podría tener para hacer esas pelociulas.

—Películas.

—Lo que sea, seré justo y usaré otros métodos —musitó Loki, soltando su cetro, el cual quedó suspendadido en el aire.

—¿Otros métodos para qué? —cuestionó extrañado Tom, mientras retrocedía unos pasos sin notarlo, y el dios avanzaba otros pocos en su dirección.

—Para convencerte, por supuesto, aunque te diré que esto más bien es una gollería que siempre quise tener —explicó, aprisionando al actor contra la puerta del sanitario.

Tom pensó en Chris, pero joder, la idea de estar con alguien idéntico a ti y tan dominante y estúpidamente egocéntrico como Loki era atrayente. ¿Y si solo era un sueño húmedo muy raro y narcisista?

"Si tengo sexo con un personaje que personifico en un sueño húmedo dudo mucho que tenga algo de infidelidad", pensó, mientras callaba a su lado racional (si es que podía haber uno en aquella situación) el cual le insistía que no se trataba de un sueño, que era real, tan real como aquella protuberancia que se formaba en sus pantalones, o como la que chocaba contra su cadera.

Su cuerpo se estremeció instintivamente porque sabía lo que vendría. Loki acercó su rostro sin vacilar, lo ladeó y lo besó; no hubo suavidad, cariño ni amor como cuando se besaba con Chris, sino necesidad animal, que junto con el morbo de estar siendo besado por una boca idéntica a la suya aumentanban el calor en su cuerpo y aceleraban el discurrir de su sangre. La lengua del dios del engaño serpenteó en la boca del actor, y fue como si no fuera la primera vez que lo besara porque conocía cada recoveco.

Tom agarró los brazos de Loki, el cual comenzó a friccionarse contra la cadera de Tom. Se separaron por aire, Tom le dio un beso corto sin saber por qué y señaló, con un gesto con la cabeza, afuera del baño, y Loki pronto los apareció en la habitación del actor.

—Podrías acostumbrarme a ello —chanceó Tom, cuando de pronto se halló en la cama, bajo el cuerpo fibroso del dios y perdiéndose en aquellas lagunas verdes y brillantes, en esos labios malicios que lo tentaban.

—¿A qué cosa? ¿A abrirte de piernas para mí? —interrogó con picardía Loki, apoyando cada mano sobre las rodillas de Tom y separándolas.

—Eres imposible. —Prefirió no enojarse y disfrutar el momento, quitándose su camisa, botón por botón y luego los pantalones, frente a la atenta mirada del dios, una mirada lasciva dicho sea de paso.

—Mi turno. —Fue quitándose los ropajes, prenda por prenda, descubriendo su cuerpo que si bien era fibroso, parecía esculpido en mármol, cuando Tom tuvo acceso a esa piel blanca notó la suavidad; y cuando ese miembro enhiesto rozó el suyo, se estiró por más contacto, rolando sus caderas—. Uhmn...

Loki se pegó a él, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y provocándole más estremecimientos con su larga cabellera rozando su pecho. Tom se aferró a la espalda de Loki con sus piernas y brazos, susurrándole un "ya estoy preparado" al oído, por lo que ingresó en él, y Loki estaba preparado de algún modo, porque había puesto aceites de Asgard sobre su virilidad para hacer más fácil y menos dolorosa, para sí mismo, la intromisión; de todas formas el calor era único y la sensación apretada también.

A Tom le encantaba, le encantaba ese tipo de persuasión, le encantaba lo vívido de ese sueño húmedo, incluso había un grado de dolor, como si realmente estuviera teniendo sexo. El olor de Loki era tan diferente, olía a flores, a algo indescriptible, fuera de este mundo, ironía. Los sonidos de los movimientos húmedos y erráticos, las vibraciones de la cama, el mueble raspando el piso con fuerza, su cuerpo tensándose y destensándose.

Loki lo besó de nuevo, jalándole un poco el labio inferior y Tom apretó el trasero, consiguiendo que el dios chillase.

—Oh, midgar-¡To-om! —Se corrigió cuando Tom apretó sus nalgas de nuevo. Otra estocada fduerte y profunda que Tom la sintió hasta la nariz debido a la intensidad, la resequedad en los labios por respirar por la boca, estando acezado, buscó saciar su sed besando sus labios, sintiendo esa lengua experta.

Tom rasguñó la espalda de Loki, y luego besó y mordisqueó su cuello con saña, sin importar dejarle marca porque con un sueño húmedo no tendría que ocuparse de que los paparazzi andasen hablando estupideces por chupetones notorios.

El vaivén era cada vez más acelerado, iban a explotar, podían olerlo, percibirlo, sentirlo en la punta de sus pies.

Tom jaló del cabello a Loki y él jadeó para luego correrse con fuerza dentro de Tom, la sensación de estar lleno provocó que tuviese un orgasmo sonoro.

—¿Ahora sí obedecerás mis órdenes? —preguntó Loki cuando se acomdó a un lado de la cama y con una sonrisa, viéndose jodidamente bueno por más que estaba despeinado, sudado y sonrojado, era del tipo de persona que tenía un look genial de recién follado, si es que podía llamársele persona.

—Quizá —soltó solo para darle gusto, ya que Tom era muy cariñoso con las fans, y no dejaría de serlo, ni mucho menos terminaría su relación con Chris; a las finales esto solo era un sueño.

...

Tom se levantó desorientado en su cama, estaba adolorido y desnudo. No recordaba cómo había llegado a desnudarse, dado que usualmente dormía en pijamas, y si había mucho calor pues al menos en calzoncillos, pero no, estaba desnudo y se sentía frío por el sudor nocturno. Levantó la sábana y notó que había tenido un sueño húmedo al parecer, suspiró. Ya no era un adolescente para tener esos sueños, aparte ayer había estado con Chris, no es que estuviera carente de sexo.

Se estiró y dirigió al baño, teniendo la impresión de que estaba olvidando algo.

...

—¿Te gustó mirar, verdad, grandulón? —preguntó Loki con una sonrisa maliciosa, Thor miró a un lado, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Pues... más ganas me dieron de alejarte de su lado. No me gusta compartir —refutó Thor, aún sin mirarle, Loki lo sujetó por la barbilla y lo obligó a hacerlo.

—Sé que te masturbarse al verme hacerlo con él, al verme tocarle, al verme enterrar mi pene en él, ¿no? Porque somos iguales físicamente. Lo hice para ti, a modo de regalo, hermanito —soltó con los ojos brillantes.

—Tú eres más hermoso.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confundido.

—Que tú eres más hermoso que aquel humano. Gracias por el regalo pero ahora quiero ser yo quien esté contigo —murmuró Thor, sujetando por lo bajo la mano de su hermano. Loki sonrió, esta vez de forma sincera


End file.
